


First Kiss

by Asteramie (miyakowasure)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/Asteramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has seen several videos of strangers kissing each other, but he never dreamed of taking part to such a project himself. However, when a group of art students in Dallas advertises their plans to film a version of their own, he somehow ends up filling in an application.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A) the original video that gave me the inspiration.

Shoulders back, chin up, a deep breath, and go.

The studio is lighted up with bright yet softened lights. There is a small group of staff members, having a camera and a microphone aimed at the spot in the middle of a white background. Jamie gives each of them a short nod and a handshake, and has to remind himself to unclench his fists as he stops in front of the camera, exactly to the spot one of the staff members points to him. A quick, hopefully inconspicuous brush against the fabric of his jeans does nothing to his cold, sweaty palms. Jamie wishes the shooting be over soon. And then he waits.

Two, five, ten minutes pass. At first the staff doesn’t seem bothered so Jamie does his best to swallow his nerves and concentrate on breathing. He’s already regretting his decision to take part into the project. Whose idea was it, anyway? Not his, that’s for sure.

By the time the staff members are starting to share confused glances with each other, Jamie is sure the reason to his suffering is Jordie. There isn’t any other person in the world that could have succeeded at talking Jamie into this ridiculous situation.

Someone enters the studio and Jamie’s heart jumps into his throat, but it’s only one more staff member, and he forces out a shivery breath, hoping no-one noticed. The young woman jogs to the cameraman and the director, looking apologetic even before she has said a word.

“What’s taking so long?” the director asks, tapping her wrist with her index finger even though she’s not wearing a watch.

“I’m sorry,” the other woman says, shaking her head and grimacing. “We got him ready to come in, but then Chris bumped into him at the door and spilled his coffee all over him, and we needed to give him time to wash it out, and find him a new outfit. Thank heavens he didn’t get a burn!”

The explanation is accepted and the costume staff woman returns to the dressing rooms, leaving after a notably relieved shooting team and a notably stressed Jamie. So they chose a guy for him. Sure, on his application he had also crossed the male box for the question of the partner’s preferred gender, but somehow it still makes him feel even giddier to know he’s going to kiss an unknown guy within minutes.

Then, finally, the door opens again. The earlier costume staff woman pushes the other participant into the studio, and Jamie’s heart drops into his toes. The guy is _absolutely gorgeous_.

“I’m so sorry for the delay,” he says to the shooting team, flashing them an embarrassed yet a shade flirty smile. He’s wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and when he brushes his palm through his short, dark hair, the movement immediately drags Jamie’s attention from his lean body into the well-toned, heavily tattooed arms. 

The director assures the man it’s all right and beckons him to move towards Jamie so they can start, and it’s like the man only now lets himself to look at Jamie. His smile never fading, he gives Jamie a full glance-over. Jamie’s mouth goes dry.

“Hi,” the man says, strides to Jamie, and offers his hand. “Tyler. Nice to meet you!”

Taking the hand and shaking it, Jamie tries to remember how introducing oneself works. “Hi Tyler. I’m Jamie. Nice to meet you too,” he manages and pulls his hand away in an awkward jerk. He looks down at Tyler’s black sneakers, unsure what to do next. Tyler tilts his head, trying to reach his gaze again.

“Nervous?” he asks, and Jamie sees no point in lying to him. He’s the worst liar in the world anyway, according to Jordie and Jenny. So he nods and glances up into Tyler’s eyes, trying to smile at him because he doesn’t want Tyler to think he finds the thought of kissing Tyler disgusting or anything.

“Hey, it’s okay. Me too,” Tyler admits and tucks his fingers into the pockets of his (black and rather nicely fitting) pants. Jamie finds it difficult to believe him; he looks so relaxed and comfortable with the whole situation like this is what he does every day. “Your first time kissing a guy, or is it the camera?” Tyler continues, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“I have kissed a guy before!” Jamie huffs and Tyler lets out a cheerful laugh.

“So it’s the camera, then,” he concludes and winks at Jamie who at the same moment realizes everything they say and do is getting recorded. “Forget the camera, Jamie. Just look at me, okay?”

“Okay,” Jamie says, because that’s an instruction and at least he knows how to follow those. And, well. It’s not like Tyler is a pain to look at. He meets Tyler’s gaze quietly from under his brows until he almost feels like it maybe gets just a tiny bit easier.

“So,” Tyler says, and takes a step closer. “Shall we get to the business?” He reaches over and runs his hands down from Jamie’s elbows to his palms. Tyler’s hands are warm and strong when he intertwines his fingers with Jamie’s and pulls them together. His calm confidence makes it easier to play along, and to the surprise of probably the both of them, Jamie is the one who leans down to press his lips on Tyler’s.

Tyler doesn’t miss a beat. He tilts his head and moves his lips against Jamie’s slowly yet firmly. He’s eager and responsive, and he whines softly when Jamie braves himself to put his hands on Tyler’s waist and pull him even closer so they’re pressed together from chest to knee. The rough brush of his short beard tickles Jamie’s chin and cheeks but it’s all in the good way, and Jamie finds himself relaxing into Tyler’s touch when Tyler raises his own hands to hold on Jamie’s upper arms.

Suddenly, Tyler nibs on Jamie’s lower lip with his teeth. It’s hardly a proper bite but it makes Jamie gasp and shiver, and Tyler’s soft, pleased laughter rings in his ears. Maybe Jamie’s reaction gave him courage to continue, because the next moment there’s another tiny bite, followed by a tentative brush of tongue on his lip. Jamie opens his mouth just that much more, allowing Tyler in and letting their tongues touch lightly in the middle. The feeling, combined with the way Tyler drags his hands up and down on Jamie’s arms, is slowly making Jamie feel rather light-headed.

When Tyler eventually takes a step back, Jamie’s whole body screams with reluctance. He doesn’t want to stop. He doesn’t want to let Tyler go, even though he knows he’s being irrational. They’re complete strangers. The only things he knows about Tyler are that he’s hot, and that he’s a good kisser. Besides, the whole point of the project is for strangers to kiss and then separate again. He’s thankful that Tyler can’t possibly know what he’s thinking about. Surely he’d feel creeped out by Jamie if he did.

Tyler’s grin is wide when he slowly lets go of Jamie’s arms. “Thanks,” he says and raises his palm up, obviously expecting for a high five. Jamie gives him one and finds he can’t stop smiling either, even though he’s not sure if he feels like smiling. He does, and yet he doesn’t. 

The conflicting feelings still occupy his mind when the director of the project thanks them for taking part and they’re led to separate dressing rooms. There’s already another guy in Jamie’s room, pacing around the small space while waiting for his own turn. Jamie offers him an encouraging smile. If he survived through it, anyone will. 

Jamie’s clothes had happened to be fitting for the shooting as they were, so he only needs to wait for the costume staff woman to get him his bag and jacket before he’s allowed to go.

Jordie has been bombing Jamie with messages for the past half an hour. Their Whatsapp-conversation is full of question marks and winking emoticons – even one selfie of Jordie's pout that mostly looks like an exaggerated duckface instead of kissy lips.

 _You’re disgusting_ , Jamie answers to the messages with his other hand while pulling on his jacket with the other.

 _Just curious! So how was it??_ Jordie asks within ten seconds, his words accompanied by a dozen more emoticons.

Jamie stops at that, staring at the screen of his phone. What is there to say? ‘Nice’ is so far from the reality, it feels like an actual lie, but it’s also not like Jamie is going to give Jordie a detailed report about how good Tyler’s lips had felt on his, or how the warmth of Tyler’s hands keeps ghosting across Jamie’s arms even when he slowly walks out of the studio, down the stairs, and through the hallway. He still doesn’t know what to answer when he steps into the cool air of the darkening evening.

In the end he settles with _weird but okay_ and an emoticon of a monkey covering its eyes, and hits the send button.

“Hey, Jamie.”

Jamie nearly drops his phone as he looks up and sees Tyler standing by the wall next to the door. How didn’t Jamie see him before? Tyler has his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and he’s smiling like he did up in the studio only a few moments ago, but this time Jamie thinks he can spot a hint of hesitation in his appearance.

“Hi,” Jamie answers, for the second time that evening, and pushes his phone into the pocket of his jeans. “You… you’re still here?”

“Well, yeah,” Tyler says and shrugs sheepishly. “I know the whole thing is about strangers and all but, um. I had fun and I kind of figured nobody is requiring us to stay strangers now that it’s over, so. I was thinking… Any company or plans for tonight?”

“Only an obnoxious older brother who can wait,” Jamie answers quickly, wishing fervently he’s getting Tyler’s words like Tyler might mean them.

“Oh, great? So. Want to grab a beer or something?” 

Jamie blinks at Tyler, feeling his mouth twist into a smile. Maybe he doesn’t regret signing up for the kiss project that much anymore. Maybe he owes Jordie a favor or something.

“Sure,” he says and offers his hand to Tyler the same way Tyler did earlier. “Nice to meet you again. I’m Jamie Benn.”

“Tyler Seguin,” Tyler laughs, accepting Jamie’s hand and shaking it firmly. “Nice to meet you too.”


End file.
